Kidasuna
Kidasuna, its details channeled by Jacob Sockness, is a planet deep in the Andromeda Galaxy and is home to the second most ancient species in the universe to my knowledge. The planet itself is habitable to humans since the resident populations are carbon based. There are many sentient species, but the Rokat and the Vinori are the top two species. The Gurabi, Dosuka and Satane are furry animal like beings but hold human level intelligence. The Chikopa however are more kin to their ancestors and hold a very primitive civilization. These species have not developed beyond the Middle Ages. The Vinori aren't much further either, but they make up for it with their Celestial Alliances and stargates created through sorcery. The Vinori have on many occasions brought the mighty Rokat down because they mastered the powers of the Celestials. The Rokat mastered technology, but aren't up their with sorcery, but are still plenty powerful. Both species are battling it out over an alliance with several Celestials that beg to be worshiped by either race. The Celestials are an omnipotent race of sentient energy beings that live inside stars and can control the stars themselves. The Rokat believe that their sun is one such being they call Kurnasul Golden Eye, Star of Blue Fire. The Rokat seek to bring this power to their finger tips. The only alliance forged to my knowledge is the incarnating of five Celestials into Rokat form which are now married to a Rokat prophet. One of these wives used her powers in an ancient battle and nearly wiped out all life aligned to the Light when the forces of good tried to attack Kidasuna during the YHWH Wars. After the YHWH Wars ended. The wars lastered 4 billion years. It was not a contant conflict, but a series of world ending battles. The Rokat kicked butt and YHWH was sent running. The Rokat then swore to annihilate anything YHWH had a hand in creating. Since YHWH came to Earth, his presence here sealed humanity's fate. The Rokat are very slowly setting up the infrastructure to mount a full scale galactic invasion of the Milky Way. The constant regime changes has held back the final phase for millions of years. The Rokat have just come up with a plan that will hasten their plans. The slow pace of Rokat invasion plans has been so slow that new species had time to evolve, but now that the Rokat are able to build planet sized ships that can recycle heavy elements back into hydrogen, the Rokat can now build sun sized stars that will burn for several trillion years instead of a standard 8 to 10 billion. The Rokat are turning several stars into these modified life life stars that the Rokat will turn into a special galaxy from which they can live and breed vast armies and build vast fleets of ships. They can now do in a hundred years what would have taken millions. These stars are coming online one every few months. In a century they will have a micro-galaxy and plenty of space to build ships and build machine to build ships. Kidasuna seldom has an emperor for a full year before another family takes over. There are signs of a slow uniting of the ruling families for a common goal they all want. The Rokat have a common goal in wanting to destroy YHWH and any world he has ever been to. Earth is sought after by the Rokat and the Vinori, another species that live on Kidasuna. The Vinori seek to colonize Earth and wipe out humanity to replace it with there own kind. The Rokat seek to blow the planet sky high after they eat humanity into exteinction. The actual plans are far to guesome to put into type. Rokat religious texts go into a final plan to conquer the whole multiverse. They are currently building the infrastructure for this final plan. The Ruling Class have lost control of the scientists involved in building a galaxy that will last forever. One of the test stars is Earth's sun. There has been a surge in planet sized ufos going in and out of the sun since this program went into affect. Category:Your Stories!